Roll's Memories
by The Roman Vulcan
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Return of Wily." Spoilers and jargon inside! Please do not read until you read "The Return of Wily."


A/N: Disclaimer, disclaimer, et cetera. Oh, and **WARNING**: do not read unless you have read "The Return of Wily" first. This contains spoilers, along with some terminology that you might not understand unless you have read the prequel. If you have read "The Return of Wily," go on and read this!

* * *

"Mega, you're back!" exclaimed Dr. Light as said robot zoomed in on his dog.

"Where's Roll?" Mega Man asked as he jumped off Rush, who changed back into his normal form.

"I'll show you."

The good scientist led the two robots to a room where there was a bed and an unusual looking machine. Mega didn't notice this at first. He saw the bed there and a familiar robot sitting up with assistance in it.

"Roll!"

"Mega!"

He ran over to her to hug her; she did the latter back as well she could. After their embrace, Mega noticed that her eyes were wide open and not drooping at all. Then he noticed that Auto, Dr. Light's assistant after Rock became Mega, was working at the machine, which had two output wires. They were connected to Roll's arm.

"What is that, sis?" he asked, gesturing towards it.

"It's a device Dr. Light made to aid SEDS victims." Her voice sounded quite strong. "Increases their power and voltage at a safe level. It alleviates the heavy eyes and weak voice and reduces recovery time. It'll be at most two days for me."

After a little pause, Mega asked, "How did it feel to be Giga Girl?"

"I didn't like it at all, especially when I was changing."

"How was Wily controlling you if you didn't have one of those Rings on your wrist?"

"My helmet. It wasn't put on me when I was first transformed. It was made separately from me, and when it was put on me, I was under Wily's control." After a pause, she asked, "Would anyone mind if I told the whole story? I remember just about everything."

"Not at all," replied Mega.

"Nope-nope. Ruff," answered Rush.

"I wouldn't mind," said Auto.

"Go ahead, Roll," responded Dr. Light.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and began:

"It all started last night, when Wily kidnapped me. I walking around, thinking about how quiet he had been lately. Then I heard him.

"He was talking to the two Robot Masters he had brought with him, telling them the plan. Basically, get me, seal you in the simulator and control room to buy time, set off the alarm, and make a quick getaway. When I heard this, I tried to run as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, one of them had very sharp hearing.

"'Who's stompin' down…' I heard and then, 'HEY! It's HER!' I ran as fast could now, not trying to be quiet. Suddenly something flew past me and blew up floor in front of me. I turned around and saw my pursuer, running at full speed. I shouted, "Stay back, or you're toast!" Sadly, when I blasted him with my toaster, he stopped seemed more surprised than hurt.

"'You're gonna pay for that, missie!' he shouted, then he charged at me. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Then I decided: run past him full speed. He almost missed me and I heard him groan after, I think, he fell. I then decided the best thing to do was set off the alarm."

"Wait…wait a minute, Roll," said Mega. "_You_ set off the alarm?"

"Yep," she replied, "then I tried to run, but I just had to encounter Wily on the way. He turned on his communicator and said into it, "Sai Man, Clay Man, follow my signal! She's right—" I didn't hear the rest of the message because I had taken off down one hallway. And I might have gotten away if I hadn't encountered…I think it, was Clay Man. Yes, it was. As soon as he saw me, he slammed his hand in my face, stunning me and knocking me down. I don't know how long I was down, but when I got back up, he had caged me in, setting up bars on either side of me. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one; I was trapped. And to make matters worse, Wily and Sai Man were coming down the hallway towards me.

"'Very good, Clay Man,' Wily told him. 'That power of yours is quite useful.' Then he took out a little ray gun and pointed it at me. I was so scared I couldn't move.

"'Oh, don't worry, dear,' he told me, 'It's just a paralyzation ray.' And he zapped me with it. It didn't hurt, but I lost control of myself except my eyes and fell to the floor. I couldn't even talk. Clay Man absorbed the clay back into his body.

"'Clay Man, it would be best if she didn't know what's going on by any means,' Wily said. 'No problem, Doc,' was the reply. And Clay Man put that stuff over my eye and in my ears. It was so dense I couldn't hear anything. I knew I was being carried around a lot, though. Then, after what seemed like hours, the clay was taken off my face.

"I had been strapped to a diagonal table and a lot of Wily's Robot Masters were around me. I was confused and scared. Then he told them all to back off, especially Ring Man.

"'I was just gonna put a Ring Computer on her, Doc,' Ring Man said. Wily replied, 'For the last time, NOT ON HER!" I wanted to cringe at his last three words, but I was still paralyzed. Then Wily turned to me and took out a different ray gun than before. It was the antidote for paralyzation ray.

"'Now, Roll,' he told me, "look around and say hello to your teammates.'

"'Teammates?!' I shouted back in disgust. 'I'm not about to join your scum-bots, Wily!' They were all at least slightly offended, but one didn't take it well at all."

"Let me guess," said Mega. "Hard Man?"

"Yep. He shouted, 'I'll crush yer tin skull fer that!' But as he started to advance on me, Wily said to him, 'Now, now, Hard Man, that's no way to talk to the Robot Master who will rid us of Mega Man.' At this point, I wasn't just scared; I was terrified! Could Wily make me attack you against my own will? Even if he could, I didn't think I had enough power to do so.

"He answered the second question by telling me, 'Of course, you'll have to be…enhanced a little.' At this he went over to a control panel and typed something. A gun came down from the ceiling and my table was adjusted so I was right in its line of fire. It did have a trigger but was also controlled by Wily's panel since it was connected. Next, Wily typed something else and gave it the command to fire.

"A little ball flew out the end and stopped right in front of me then zapped me with an electric blue ray. When it hit, it hurt so much, all I could do was scream and writhe as well as I could strapped on that table. Then, after what seemed like a long time, it stopped. A mirror was lowered to me so I could see what I looked like. I was hideous! Sort of like a light-and-dark purple Proto Man with a different looking blaster and no scarf. Not saying he looks bad, but I didn't like that armor on me. I also had braids and these horrid earrings that said "Dr. W." I even said that I made Hard Man look good, and that didn't help his temper any.

"'THAT DOES IT!' he shouted. Then he raised one arm, preparing to shoot one on his fists at me. But Wily stopped him from doing this, and informed me, 'Oh, don't say that, Roll. You look fine enough to destroy that blue pest.'

"'No! I'll never do it!' I shouted back, but I wasn't sure.

"'Oh?' he replied. 'I think you will. That's why I made this.' He then showed me my helmet. It was also similar to Proto's, only purple to match my armor and the earpieces missing. He began to approach me when I saw someone at behind all the scum-bots. He mouthed, 'Don't worry' to me. Right before Wily placed the helmet on my head, he ran off and I caught a glimpse of a yellow scarf around his neck. Thankfully, no one saw him but me.

"Anyway, when that helmet was firmly on my head, I suddenly lost my personality and memory, which was then replaced by a bold, vicious persona. Then Wily asked me, 'Who is your master.' I answered, 'You are, Dr. Wily.' 'Very good! You are my most powerful Robot Master and the one who will rid us of Mega Man. Your armor can resist almost any attack, and you can strike back with much more power. You will be called…the Giga Girl.' Then he turned to his other bots and asked for a volunteer. Still upset from the earlier insults, Hard Man came forward to face me.

"'Ready,' said Wily, backing away, 'FIGHT!' Hard Man came charging at me, but I hit him with the Giga Buster, knocking him and me off our feet. I backflipped and landed on my feet. When he landed, he groaned and mumbled, 'That was a cheap shot.' Nonetheless he got up onto his feet and charged again. This time, I used the Power Slide. The third time, the Braid Spin. And the fourth, the Punch."

"How far did he go?"

"Not too far, considering he's, I dunno, three times your weight, Mega. But his eyes were rolling in his head a little time after her landed. When Wily asked if there were any more volunteers, everyone else understandably declined. Still he was quite satisfied with me and gave me more instructions.

"'Giga, if Mega Man tries to absorb your Buster, just let him. When he does, he'll fry his circuits and we will be hid of him! But don't let him take anything else, for they are not as powerful as your Buster. Now, I have a chamber ready for you in which you fight the blue dweeb. I know he will check in each room he comes across. Hide by staying close to the ceiling at the handlebars I have there. When the door closes, drop. I will see everything that happens thanks to four video cameras which I have hidden in the room. Destroy him as soon as possible!'

"'Yes, sir!' I said, and ran off to the predetermined place. I waited a long time for you, visualizing my fight with you, but as I waited, some of my real self was able to enter my mind briefly, but Giga quickly suppressed me. This happened just before you absorbed the Punch. Anyway, eventually you came in and the door shut. You know the rest, Mega."

"But the others don't."

"Oh! I forgot."

She proceeded to tell them what happened during the fight, after it, and when she was returned, which you, reader, should already know.

"Well, there's good news, Roll," Mega told her after she had finished. "I destroyed the Changer-Ray, and Proto deleted the plans for it and Giga."

At this, Roll's face lifted. If Wily escaped from prison, she wouldn't have to worry that he'd change her back into Giga; at least, he'd have a hard time doing it. But the thought of Wily escaping brought something to mind.

"Mega?" she asked. "Do you still have the Punch on you?"

"Sure! Why do you ask? You want some way other that your household appliances to defend yourself with?"

She nodded.

"Doc? Auto? Do you have something that can make sure something is not too much for a robot."

"As a matter of fact, yes," responded Light.

"I'll get it," said Auto.

Soon he had returned with this device. Mega copied the Punch into it. Roll's information was already uploaded on it. The analyzation began. After a few moments, the result was out: Roll could take it. Mega put his left hand on Roll's right and copied the Punch to her. She clenched her fist, and it glowed. She smiled as opened her hand.

"Thanks, Mega!"

"You're welcome, sis. I'm glad to say Wily's in jail and in jail he's gonna stay!"

* * *

A/N: ...or will he? If you've read RoW's epilogue, you might not share Mega's optimism. Feel free to review and/or point out errors. I'm not perfect! Anyway, if you'd like, you can fanfic my fanfic. Just please let me know so I can see it. Thanks. \V/

Oh, one more thing: no, I did not know about _Mega Man 9_ until after I had this story made.


End file.
